Problem: Emily did 16 jumping jacks at night. Michael did 3 jumping jacks in the evening. How many fewer jumping jacks did Michael do than Emily?
Explanation: Find the difference between Emily's jumping jacks and Michael's jumping jacks. The difference is $16 - 3$ jumping jacks. $16 - 3 = 13$.